Chika Takami
"Blazing As The Lion, AquaOrange!" -roll call "With The Fury Of The Lion, Super AquaOrange!" -second roll call "The Bravest Of Them All, Protector Of Earth, Griffin Angel Knight Has Arrived!" -third roll call "Let's Show Them How Wild We Are!" -pre-battle catchphrase "Now That's Wild!" -victory catchphrase Chika Takami '(高海千歌) is '''AquaOrange '''and leader of the Aqours Rangers. Personality Energetic, friendly and also hot-headed, Chika grew up to love animals, because both of her parents were zoologists and Chika wants to become one. She can be very reckless in battle and also acts before she thinks, however, she is a very serious leader. As a child, Chika's father taught her one thing about being a zoologist: 'Taking care of animals means that you are protecting your friends'. Chika always puts others first, which is why Aqours Lion chose her because of her selflessness. She would do anything to protect those she loved. She is mostly protective of Riko, who she has feelings for. Since the death of her parents, Chika wanted to kill the person responsible, showing her more negative side. She later drops her thirst for vengeance after learning that Demon Beast was only trying to protect them from Demon Hunter. Overtime, Chika matures rapidly especially in battles. After learning that she's the descendant of Griffin Archangel Warrior Jace through the maternal line, Chika became devoted to honor the legacy left behind by her ancestor. Background Chika's parents were both zoologists, studying and helping the animals, mainly in South Africa. While her two older sisters have no interest in their parents' work, Chika wanted to follow in their footsteps. During school holidays, Chika would come along with her parents to see them help the animals. It was then she developed a sibling like relationship with Lethabo. Sometime in her middle school years, her parents mysteriously died while in South Africa, leaving Chika devastated and the Takami sisters end up working at an inn, much to Chika's dismay. Later on, Chika was saved by Honoka Kousaka/μ's1 during the final battle against the Viruszoids. This inspired Chika to become a hero one day, protecting against evil. ('Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger) After starting her second-year at Uranohoushi Girls High School, Chika runs to school late because of a weird dream she had about a war between animals and demons. She tells this dream to her childhood best friend, You Watanabe, who tells her that it could be a vision of the past. After school, she sees a girl walking into the forested beach and follows her. Chika then finds her trying to defend a hooded old woman against a demon named Demon Devil. She then aids the girl against him but to no avail until the hooded woman gave the two girls their Aqours Animal Transformation Braces and Animal Cells 1 and 2. Chika became AquaOrange, wielding the powers of the Lion. After defeating Demon Devil, Aqours Lion and Aqours Swan appears before them before leaving them. Chika and the girl, who introduces herself as Riko Sakurauchi, hang out by the beach. She tells Riko that she wants to be a zoologist when grows up, which Riko comments as impossible but wishes her good luck with it. Chika is shocked to learn that Riko is from the same school as the Muse Rangers (Otonokizaka Girls Academy) and has no idea who they are, causing her to explain how they are great heroes, which the latter finds impressed (1: The Aqours Animals Have Arrived!). The next day, Chika tells You about what had happened, which the latter doesn't quite believe it. When Riko introduces herself as the new student, she tries to tell You that she's AquaWhite but Riko prevents her from doing so. Chika then suddenly cuts classes when her Aqours Animal Transformation Bracer alerts her of trouble at the beach. Upon arriving there, she witnesses two rangers fighting against the Devil Knights: AquaGreen and AquaRed. She joins to fight against the Demon Knights until Demon Devil beats her up, revealing her identity to AquaGreen and AquaRed, who forced Demon Devil to flee. Chika then meets Aqours Lion, who she reads his thoughts, telling her that he needs her help fight against the Akuma Empire, and Wise Archangel Jacinda, telling her why Aqours Lion chose her to be his partner. She later teams up with Riko and You to fight against Demon Devil as AquaOrange, AquaWhite and AquaBlue and defeats him with Aqours Lion but the demon survives (2: The Guardians Choose Their Partners!). Chika is determined to find the rest of Aqours Animals but gets scolded by Riko, asking her where to find them first. After saving Aqours Swan and Aqours Shark, the second-years later learn how to combine them with Aqours Lion. They form the Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh to defeat Demon Devil (3: Let's Awaken The King Of Animals!). In Episodes 4 to 6, six more girls joined the team by sorting out their problems Chika had a hard time getting along with Dia Kurosawa, due to their opposite personalities and that the latter was former leader. When their teammates get captured by Demon Snatcher, the two girls put aside their differences and worked together to save their teammates and defeat Demon Snatcher. Because of that, Chika made Dia her second-in-command (7: Our Differences Makes Us The Same!). When Brave Archangel Raphael decides to test Chika to see if she is worthy to be an Aqours Ranger after nearly getting killed by Demon Brutal, Chika pushes herself to the limit so she can prove that she is a worthy Aqours Ranger but could not due to the intense training she had to. She has a spar against Raphael, who overpowers her at first but later she beats him after using a familiar sword attack on him, which the latter states that Chika is a descendant of a brave archangel warrior from ancient times. Because of that, Chika is able to return to her team as leader once more (17: The Lion's Intense Training!). AquaOrange becomes Super AquaOrange in It's About To Get Even More Wild! 'with her team, equipping the Aqours Beast Rapier. Chika and her sisters celebrate the death anniversary of their parents. She then receives a letter from Lethabo, asking her to come to South Africa. When she and her team went there, Lethabo tells her about Demon Beast, who was the one who killed Chika's parents. This angered Chika and decides to fight him herself for revenge, much her teammates', especially Riko, dismay. Upon encountering Demon Beast, Super AquaOrange fights him, showing no mercy. When a defeated Demon Beast reveals that it wasn't him who killed her parents but his master Demon Hunter, Super AquaOrange spares his life and apologizes to him for her misunderstanding, realizing that revenge can never bring her parents back. After defeating Demon Hunter and that Demon Beast can help the South Africans with the animals, Chika decides to continue her parents' work once the Akuma Empire is finally dealt with ('32: Revenge Can Never Bring My Parents Back!). Chika lost her memories to Demon Warrior Arboz, unable to remember her past. As her teammates try to help restore them, Raphael tells them that Chika is a descendant of Griffin Archangel Warrior Leo through the maternal line. When Super AquaWhite calls her for help, telling her that she loves her, Chika quickly heads to them after Wise Archangel Jacinda gives her Animal Cell #100 to become Griffin Angel Knight to defeat Demon Warrior Arboz, thus restoring her memories...but not all (38: Here Comes Griffin Angel Knight!). Final Battle And Presumed Death "I look forward to meeting your wife and son. Once I will, my team and I will end your wicked reign!" In the final battle, the Ryokan Inn gets invaded by the Demon Knights, forcing Chika to fight them but gets injured afterwards. She then meets up with her team and did their final roll call, before splitting up. Chika, Riko and You suddenly get attacked by a revived Demon Devil, who vows to kill them for revenge. Even though they defeated him, it gave Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban a chance to capture all of the Aqours Animals. With Winter Pegasus' help, Chika and Riko went to Akuma Empire, which now resides in the dark sky. There, Chika reminds Riko of the time when they first met and confesses to her that she loves her upon there first meeting, to which the latter says the same thing. After saving the Aqours Animals, Chika then noticed Riko suddenly feeling weak and decides to fight Barzaban alone. Despite Riko's protests, Chika pushes her out of the palace where Aqours Swan saves her. Chika heads to the throne, where she fights Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban herself. The devil emperor overpowers her and almost kill her until Chika reminded herself that its her wildness that helps her bond with Aqours Lion, she transforms into Griffin Aqours Knight to fight him. With the emperor on the verge defeat, Barzaban tells her that he has a wife and son, who will continue the Akuma Empire reign. Griffin Aqours Knight says that she will look forward to meeting and she and her team will defeat them for good. After defeating Barzaban, the empire explodes, as her teammates watch in horror, thinking that their leader is killed. Eventually, all of the Aqours Animals protected Chika from the explosion. During the school's graduation ceremony for the third-years, Chika appears before them while riding a top on Aqours Lion, followed by the rest of the Aqours Animals. Happily reunited with her friends and family, she tells them that Barzaban has a wife and son and that they needed to be stopped but will worry about them for another time. With the Akuma Empire gone, Chika then heads to South Africa to continue her parent's work, thus finally fulfilling her dream of becoming a zoologist. Return To Japan (2018) Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger Returns: Revenge Of The Demons "No matter where we are, our wild bonds will always keep us together." Months after the downfall of the Akuma Empire, Chika cannot stop thinking about who are the wife and son of Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban. She soon encounters Barzaban's wife, Greater Devil Empress Lilith, who wants revenge against her and her team for killing her husband. Receiving back her Aqours Animal Transformation Brace and Animal Cells, Chika returns to Japan and reunites with her team to defeat Greater Devil Empress Lilith but to no avail at first after Chika noticed how her teammates are lacking much until she reminded them on why their Aqours Animals chose them, its because of their braveness and bonds. With that, the Aqours Rangers finally defeated Greater Devil Empress Lilith, thus saving the world from the Akuma Empire once more. Chika returns to South Africa to continue her parent's work but promises her teammates that she will return and that their bonds will always keep them together. Meeting The Starlight Knights (2019) Shoujou Kageki Revue Starlight VS Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger "Friends are important, don't you think?" Chika returns to Japan again when Wise Archangel Jacinda calls her about a demon called Dark Demon Sotaro. She saves Karen Aijo/RedStar from almost getting killed by Dark Devil Sotaro. Chika and Karen bond on how much they are very protective of their friends. The two leaders then fight against Dark RedStar, who then gets destroyed by the Aqours Animal Evil-Slayer, held by the Starlight Knights. AquaOrange and RedStar team up against Dark Demon Sotaro until he is defeated for good. After that, Chika wishes Karen and her team good luck on keeping the world safe. Meeting The Nijimen (2020) Mahou Sentai Nijiman VS Aqours Ranger "You girls make a good 3rd Love Live Super Sentai Team." Chika returns to Japan once again after Wise Archangel Jacinda told her that Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban's son: Devil Prince Satan, has formed an alliance with the Galactic Buccaneers. AquaOrange and her team save the Nijimen from Devil Prince Satan and his henchmen. Chika and her team then gets captured and brainwashed into evil. She later fought against MomoNiji/Ayumu Uehara and mocks her for being weak-willed until the latter regained her confidence and saved Chika from darkness. She and her team teams up with the Nijimen to defeat Devil Prince Satan and the revived demons. After the battle, Chika apologized to Ayumu for doubting her earlier, which the latter forgines, before Chika compliments that they make a good 3rd Love Live Super Sentai Team. War Against The Infreshia Empire (2021) Love Live Super Sentai Wars Chika returns to Japan after Eli Ayase/μ's2 calls her about the Infreshia Empire threat against Earth. She then introduces the Nijimen to their (Aqours Rangers) predecessors, the Muse Rangers, with Honoka explaining about the Infreshia Empire. In the battle AquaOrange teams up with μ's1 and MomoNiji against Emperor Kaizen and finally defeated him with the three nine-combination mechas. After the battle, Chika and everyone mocks Ayumu for calling Honoka a legend but gets offended when Riko says how similar Chika is to Honoka. Category:Orange Sentai Category:Sentai 1 Category:Leader Category:Child Archetype Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Feline-Themed Rangers Category:Co-Captains